


Letsa Play, With Potions!

by ElenPrincess



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem - Freeform, Multi, Super Smash Bros. (Nintendo 64 Game), Super Smash Bros. 4 (Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Game), Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, World of Light (Super Smash Brothers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenPrincess/pseuds/ElenPrincess
Summary: Ike, Marth, and Link were dragged into Kirby's crap yet again. But if it weren't for that, they would have never met the Princess of Potions. From that day, the Smash Mansion changed unexpectedly from romance to drama, to friendship, to wealth, adventures, unknown secrets, and more craziness. [A/N: Changed from Rated T to M]
Kudos: 4





	1. Kirby's Stupid Move

**Description: Ike, Marth, and Link were dragged into Kirby's crap yet again. But if it weren't for that, they would have never met the Princess of Potions. From that day, the Smash Mansion went changed unexpectedly from romance to drama, to friendship, to wealth, adventures, unknown secrets, and more craziness.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of SSBB.**

**Chapter 1: Kirby's Stupid Move**

Like the usual, 6:30 A.M., Kirby would yawn on a beautiful morning after he dreamt about an all-he-could-eat buffet, while Mario would get left behind and wash heavy loads of dishes due to the bill the plumber couldn’t pay. 

"Ah, what a beautiful day!" Kirby smiled. "Perfect time to test out my Super Star Ultra Fizzle Bizzle Candy Sweet Drug-Like Supreme Soda Pop!" Kirby dashed down long stairs to try out his creation.

He took the whole gallon of his creation in the fridge and chugged the whole sugary drink down his throat. "Mmh. . . Now that was refreshing! Who needs a Coke anyway?! My Crack Coke is the best!" Kirby said with a drunk smile on his face. Every time he drank over the normal amount of sugar and alcohol, he would turn into _Drunk Kirby_ . The worst ability that could happen to a Kirby. _The side effects were loss of memory, inappropriate talking, destruction, eating a whole fridge. . . and the worst of all. . . death._

Toon Link paced down the stairs so he can ruin breakfast again, until he saw a drunk and sleepy puffball near the fridge in the kitchen, on the floor. ' _Hmm. . . I wonder if he's dead.'_ Toon Link thought. Toon Link poked Kirby with his mini master sword and he ended up making him bleed. Kirby woke up, screaming in pain.

"OOOOOOWWWWWWWWW! You crossdresser, cat-eyed, elf freak! I'm BLEEDING!" Kirby barked.

"Oh, sorry I thought you were-"

"I think I'm dying! Somebody. . . call. . . AMBERLAMPS!"

"Did you just say _amberlamps?"_

"Shut up!. . .Hey! I wouldn't be looking, PAL!"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You know what I mean! Now, get out! No breakfast for you, Mister!"

The squealing elf sprinted back upstairs screaming, "KIRBY HAS GONE BERSERK!" It was now seven in the morning and all of the Smashers headed downstairs for breakfast. They were all surprised by what was on the table, as they expected the same old boring eggs and toast. "Wow! Is it me, or did Kirby just ordered 50 bowls of ramen, 50 bento boxes, 50 pieces of sushi, 50 cupcakes, 50 donuts, 50 muffins, 50 egg sandwiches, 50 pieces of bacon, 50 gallons of milk, soda, juice, coffee, hot cocoa, 50 plates of waffles, pancakes, french toast, pop tarts, 50 bowls of cereal, 50 bowls of fruit and watermelons just for BREAKFAST?!" Ness said all in one breath.

"Yep, that's it." Samus scratched her head, letting out a sigh. “Mario isn’t going to be happy about this.” 

There was a moment of silence for a few seconds. 

"WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?! LET'S DIG IN!" Snake broke the silence. Everybody charged to the table where the food was at and they all started to pig out on the food. Mario was late for breakfast and came rushing downstairs. He didn't like what he saw.

"Mama Mia! What'sa this!" Mario gasped at the amount of food that overfilled the long dining table.

The Smashers turned their heads to the plumber with stuffed cheeks.

"Oh Kirby, thank you for ordering this lovely meal. . . Teeheehee!" Peach said, giggling.

". . .Hehe no problem, _Senorita Babe~!_ " The drunkard puffball smiled back.

' _S-Senorita Babe?!_ _Who does he think he is!?'_ Mario thought. He felt like he was going to erupt like a volcano as steam came out of his ears. 

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU ORDER _A LOT_ OF FOOD?! BILLS! MASTER HAND, CRAZY HAND, AND I WOULD ALWAYS HAVE TO PAY FOR THESE BILLS! IF MASTER HAND SAW THIS HE WOULD-"

"MAAAAAARRRRRRIIIIIIIOOOOOOO!" Master Hand yelled from the speaker. He had surveillance cameras watching people as he spoke, "Who is responsible for this, all-you-can-eat breakfast?!"

Mario gulped, "Well. . . Kirby is, Sir, and he doesn't look like himself today."

"KIRBY! YOU DESPICABLE FUCK FACE! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Master Hand shouted.

"Come on, take a chill pill you big white hand. All I wanted was food! You don't know me. Now, let- _tuce_ calm down and * _hiccup_ * eat!" The drunk puffball said.

Flames burst from the speakers from Master Hand’s rage. "That's it! I'm tired of your shit! Your punishment is to pay the bill for the food you’ve ordered. Since you're a broke-ass bitch like the rest of the Smashers, you will go on a quest to earn money. Mario, go take him to the Nurse Room!"

Mario sighed and dragged the drunk puffball to the Nurse Room.

Master Hand wasn't done talking. "We all know Kirby won’t do shit and make up an excuse. Marth, Ike, and Link, you guys will go with Kirby in his quest."

"WHAT?!" They all shouted at the same time. "Why do we have to go with Kirby?!"

"Cause that's what I do! Now my talk is over!" Master Hand hung up from the intercom, as the speakers were left silent.

"Why me? I'm too innocent for this mess. . ." Marth complained, stirring his cereal.

"Well, excuse me, _Princess,_ if you don't like it then pay his bills!" Ike lashed out.

Marth popped a vein. "Shut up before I cut your mouth off."

"I like to see you try, _girly man_." The mercenary smirked.

Link sweatdropped. "Now guys, let's just calm down and get this over with." Marth and Ike were about to skewer each other with their high-class forks, coming to a silent agreement.

**(oOoOoOo)**

**Nurse Room**

"Uhh. . . what happened to me?" Kirby said, waking up on a hospital bed.

"Hmmm, it seems that you drank something that contained a lot of alcohol and sugar." Dr. Mario said.

"I think it was my Crack Coke. . ."

Mario arched an eyebrow. "Your what now?"

"My Super Star Ultra Fizzle Bizzle Candy Sweet Drug-Like Supreme Soda Pop," Kirby answered in a casual tone. “Also Crack Coke if you’re too lazy to say the real title.” 

"You probably put in some alcohol- I mean, You _must_ have put in alcohol, you dumb puff ball!" Dr. Mario exclaimed.

' _Shit! Dammit, Mario! He knows too much. Next time I'll really go for the crack. . .'_

Marth, Ike, and Link came budging into the Nurse Room walking up to Dr. Mario and Kirby.

"As I said before, he's better off dead. . ." Ike said to Marth.

"Agreed." Marth nodded his head.

"Come on Kirby, let's get going already." Link said.

**(oOoOoOo)**

**The Lake**

Kirby, Marth, Ike, and Link were killing Koopas, Goombas, and other weird things as Kirby's bill decreased.

"Man this is way too easy!" Ike bragged as he swung his sword at his enemies.

"Why do we have to do Kirby's work?! I mean really! Look at him! He's just playing in the water!" Link was on the verge to break his own sword. "Why that little piece of-"

 _"Somebody! Help me! Please!"_ A voice screamed, interrupting Link.

“It sounded like a girl. . .” Link said to the boys. 

“No shit.” Ike groaned, stabbing another Goomba. 

Everybody turned their heads to where the voice was coming from. From a distance, only ten times the amount of Koopas and Goombas surrounded the girl.

"Don't worry, we'll save you!” Marth called out. “Come on guys, let _-tuce_ go! Haha! See what I did there?! _Let-tuce?!_ Hahaha, even I amuse myself!" Marth charged at the gang full of monsters as Ike and Link followed from behind. They tackled their way at each creature until there wasn’t anything alive near the girl. Explosions were created during the fight, as the girl coughed away the smoke.

The smoke cleared off within minutes and they were able to meet face-to-face with the girl. Marth walked toward the girl, lowering his sword. "Are you okay Misssss. . .?" Marth's tongue turned into a snake as he hissed out his question for a long period of time. 

Ike walked up to Marth, glancing at the girl. "Hey, what's wrong Marthhhhh. . .?" His tongue did the same thing, as both swordsmen couldn't believe what they saw. The two men felt like they saw a beautiful princess from a faraway, locked up kingdom as she waited for his knight to come and rescue her from the evil, giant dragon that breathed out fire. With burning feelings between the knight and princess, only one could marry her.

The girl had cream-colored skin, pink hair with two buns on each side, and two long, braided pigtails hanging from the back. Even from her bangs, her ocean eyes were visible for Marth and Ike to gaze upon. The girl wore a white blouse with a short brown skirt. White socks to her thighs and dark brown boots. She carried a bag on her back with a round, fluffy, blue bird on her shoulder.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you for saving my life! For a second there I thought I was a goner! I'm so grateful!" She smiled. “How can I ever repay you three?” 

Marth regained his focus. "Uh. . . it’s not a problem, Miss."

Ike also regained his focus. "You can repay me with a date- Ow!” A punch was sent straight for his guts from the green elf. “What was that for Link?!” 

"You can't just say that to a girl you just met!" Link angrily whispered Ike.

"Since when? It works all the time." Ike said back.

"So," Marth continued, "what brings you out here?"

"I was looking for a place called the Smash Mansion and. . . I got lost during the trip. Hehehe. . ."

“Good news for you, we all live there." Link said. 

"That’s great-! Oh, excuse me, let me introduce myself. My name is Makato and I'm a potion maker." Makato bowed before the three of the teens.

"A. . . potion maker?" Marth, Ike, and Link questioned her occupation, exchanging looks.

“You certainly don’t look like a witch. Hahaha, should I be worried about that?” Marth sweatdropped. 

“You don’t have to worry. I’m not a witch. I can make different types of potions! Love potions, sleeping potions, poison. Anything at the least."

Marth and Ike's ear twitched when they heard love potions.

Makato pulled out a red letter with a golden Smash Symbol gluing the letter together. "I received a letter from Master Hand for my invitation to join Super Smash Bros Brawl as an assistant. He also wrote that I can stay in the Smash Mansion for as long I want. I’m quite excited!"

"Noooo!" Kirby interrupted. Marth, Ike, and Link turned their heads to Kirby angrily.

"You're planning something, are you?! You’re a witch! I can sense it! You're going to blow up the whole mansion and all of us have to suffer from your bullshit! You're going to be a burden to all of us! Now leave my presence, scum! No questions asked!" Kirby snapped.

At lightning speed, Ike had his Ragnell up at Kirby’s mouth, making the little puffball freeze.

"Say another word, and I'll kill not only your soul, okay?" Ike threatened.

"Oh, I see. . ." Makato frowned as tear bubbles formed beneath her eyes. "If you say so then, I'll just leave." She turned the opposite way where the men were standing until Marth stopped her by holding her arm.

"Ignore that puffball! He's still drunk. . .!” Marth smiled. “You won't be a burden at all. I promise. In fact, we’ll love having you around! More the merrier." 

Her back kept facing his eyes. "Really? You don't mind having me?" 

"Of course we don't mind at all."

When she turned around to see Marth's face, Marth's heart skipped a beat when he saw her sparkling blue eyes being reflected off by the light of the sun. 

_‘What is this. . . feeling?’_ Marth slowly leaned toward Makato without her noticing.

“Um, okay! Let’s get going!” Ike pulled her arm towards himself to where Marth was out of reach of the potion maker. 

_'Damn you,'_ Marth shot a cold look at Ike.

Ike held her hand as the group walked back out of the Lake to the Smash Mansion. When they all came back, they could hear music outside of the large backyard. The Smashers were having a pool party for some reason and out of the blue. Marth opened the front door and Master Hand appeared.

"Great job, Kirby! You paid your debt and you got the new assistant, well done!"

"Why, thank you!" Kirby said, getting all the credit.

"Master Hand we've actually- -ow!" Ike was interrupted by another punch in the stomach.

"I rather keep your mouth shut if I were you. Let's just give him the credit so we don't have to do more of his shit." Marth whispered to Ike. 

"Welcome to the Super Smash Bros Brawl Mansion or we call it the Smash Mansion. It's a pleasure to meet you, Makato. I'm Master Hand."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Master Hand." Makato grabbed hold of his thumb and shook. ' _Wow, he’s an actual hand.'_

"Your room is all set up with your name plastered on the door. Before you head to your room, I want Marth and Ike to show her around the mansion. When you’re done with that, meet the Smashers in the backyard. We’re having a pool party in celebration of your arrival."

"No problem." Marth and Ike both hooked their arms around Makato's.

"Guys, isn't that stupid to do that?" Link scratched his head.

"Nope, not really. . . Now let _-tuce_ start your tour!" Ike exclaimed.

"Hahaha. . ." Marth rolled his eyes, realizing the lettuce joke started to get annoying after 5 minutes.

After Makato's tour around the Smash Mansion, Marth and Ike both lead Makato to the backyard.

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Plz comment. x3**


	2. Small Favors

**A/N: Enjoy! :3**

**Chapter 2: Small Favors**

After the tour around the Smash Mansion, Marth and Ike lead Makato to the backyard. There were fifteen different wacky and funky water slides, grilled meats on a long-ranged table, bounce houses, and a giant pool. Balloons and streamers to welcome the new Smasher. Everyone was having a blast.

“We need to get their attention. . .” Marth said.

Ike crossed his arms, thinking, _'W_ _ hat’s the best way to get a Smasher's attention? Ooh, I know.'  _

“EVERYONE, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" 

All of the Smashers were dead silent with a straight bold look on their faces as they twisted their heads to Ike. 

“Well. . . that worked. . .” Marth sweatdropped. 

"I have an announcement to make so you better listen, freaks. As you all know, we kinda have a new supporter kinda like a Smasher at the same time but she's not and-"

Marth smacked Ike upside down the head. "Idiot! Just get to the point already!" Marth angrily whispered. "Ok, ok, ok," Ike said back. Makato sweatdropped and laughed a little.

Ike cleared his throat as he continued. "Anyways this is. . . umm. . ." Ike leaned over to Makato. "Sorry, what's your name again?"

“Makato.” 

“Alright, Makoto.” 

Marth jumped off an invisible cliff and came back to life. "You idiot!" The prince then shoved Ike away and pulled Makato to himself as he held her hand.

"This is Makato and she will be joining the Smashers as an assistant with her potions. She makes many kinds of potions so I hope you all look forward to such. Do you have anything you want to say?" Marth asked Makato. 

Makato looked at the Smashers in all different shapes and sizes and showed a smile. “Please take care of me. I can’t wait for what the future holds for us.” 

Everyone clapped and cheered for Makato joining the Smashers. 

“Welcome!” 

“Great to have you here!” 

"Woo woo!” 

"Now, Ike, was that so hard?” Marth gave a stink eye to the mercenary. 

“. . .The smell of BBQ got the best of me.” Ike said. 

“Yeah, sure.” 

“Oh! Your names? I would like to know." Makato remembered asking.

"Excuse me for not telling my name earlier, my name is Marth and the guy I pushed over was Ike. The pink puffball you met earlier was Kirby, and the green elf was Link."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you guys.” Makato made a slight bow. She then looked around the atmosphere of the fun in the backyard. “Where do I even start? I’m getting quite nervous. . .”

“Would you like me to stay by your side?”

The little blue bird let out a chirp to Makato on her shoulder as it flapped its wings. Makato smiled at her bird and shook her head. “I think I’ll be just fine. . . As long as I have Miru.” Makato said. “I’ll see you guys later?” 

“Of course.” Marth waved Makato off as she walked over to the crowd of Smashers. A few of them made their approach to her, and started off conversations with her.

“Seems like she will fit in quite nicely.” 

“So, Martha-chan. Playing the nice prince, huh?” Ike arched an eyebrow to Marth. 

"At least I didn’t forget her name,” Marth smirked. 

“Yeah, whatever. The meat is calling me.” Ike left Marth’s side, heading to the grilled meat on the table. Marth watched his friend and glanced over to Zelda that approached him. 

“I just hope everyone meets her during the celebration. . .” Zelda said. 

Marth nodded. “Yeah, I noticed not all of the Smashers are here. Roy should be coming home any time soon. . . But I don’t know about the rest.” 

**(oOoOoOo)**

**After the party came to a close, Peach and Samus showed Makato to her new room and helped her unpacked her belongings.**

"Thank you so much for the help.” Makato said, closing her bag as she set it aside on her bed.

“Of course! We’ll be best friends from now on! I never met anyone who makes potions.” Peach giggled, setting empty glass containers on a shelf. 

“Are you some kind of witch? I won’t judge.” Samus asked, setting a bag of corks on the bottom of the shelf. 

“No. Not quite.” Makato answered. She looked around the room with an unsatisfied look. “In order for me to make potions, I need to buy a pot.”

“Oh! We have a lot of cooking pots in the kitchen!” Peach gleamed. 

“Not a cooking pot. . . but a witch pot.” 

Samus and Peach glanced at each other with nervousness in their eyes. 

“Are you sure you’re not a witch?” Samus asked again for clarification. “I know you don’t have green skin and a big mole on your pointy nose, but. . .” 

“Honest.” Makato brushed her braided pigtails to her back. “I have a witch pot at home, so I want another one for here. A long wooden spoon as well, and some more glass containers.” 

"We will help you with your shopping! You can leave the clothes to me and Samus will help you buy your witch pot, right Sammy?" Peach turned her head to Samus.

"I’m kinda busy actually-"

"What. Was. That?" An evil aura surrounded the mushroom princess.

"Ok! I'll go, just don't kill me." Samus sweatdropped.

"Good! Anyways let's get ready!”

**(oOoOoOo)**

**Smash Mall**

"Isn't shopping fun?!" Peach said, skipping while Samus carried all of Makato’s brand new jewelry and dresses from expensive stores.

"Yes. . . but, Peach? Besides dresses and jewelry, I do need my witch pot." Makato sweatdropped.

"We have all day to get it! Don’t worry about it!" Peach smiled.

Makato gave in and showed a small smile. "Of course, if you say so."

"That's the spirit!" 

The girls kept walking in the mall and stopped by a gift shop. As Peach dragged Samus for more goodies, Makato spotted a boxed gift of different kinds of chocolate.

“I think four boxes will do. . .” Makato said to herself. 

**(oOoOoOo)**

**Outside of Smash Mansion**

Roy groaned, limping back to the main door of the Smash Mansion. He scratched his cheek that crumbled off the dried dirt and blood of his two-day mission. His clothes ripped and burnt from fire breathing dragons, and his skin, cut and bruised from the forest monsters. 

"Man! Who knew fighting a shit load of monsters by yourself could be. . . so tiring.” Before Roy could reach the doorknob, his legs collapsed on him as his face struck the concrete floor. “That cheap bastard Master Hand. . . Just because I couldn’t pay my debt. . . But now here I am! Almost dead. . . I just want a nice bed and-"

Roy paused himself, hearing faint giggling coming closer behind him. He got up on his feet and turned to see Peach doing the giggling, Samus carrying an arm length of bags, and a girl with pink buns dragging a witch pot on a cart. 

"Hey look, it's Roy! Welcome home!" Peach waved to the redhead.

“Peach~! I’m so tired! Can you make me some soup?” Roy whined.

“Of course!” 

The girls met with Roy at the door. Roy glanced at the pink-haired girl who stared back at him. 

"Who's. . . your friend?" Roy then asked the two blondes.

"Her name is Makato. She’s the new Smasher that makes potions." Samus explained.

“Makato, this is Roy. And he’s a Smasher just like us.” Peach said. 

“Hello, Roy. It’s nice to meet you.” Makato said.

Roy’s heart skipped a beat as he clenched his shirt where his heart was. “H-hi! I’m Roy! Strongest Smasher.” Roy glanced at the large witch pot that was beside Makato. “Are you like a kawaii anime school girl witch?” 

Peach and Samus fell to the ground from Roy’s question.

Makato sweatdropped. “Not quite. . ."

“Tweet~” The blue bird whistled. 

“Anyways, let’s get this pot upstairs and into her room,” Samus said. With eight hands, the four of them were able to take the witch pot straight to her room without any problems. After everything was finally unpacked, Makato thanked the girls once more as they left her room.

"I have a favor to ask you, Roy, if you're not in a hurry," Makato said before he left her room.

Roy boxed out a smile and gave a stiff nod. "O-of course I'm not in a hurry! What do you need?”

"Can you give these to Marth, Ike, Link, and Kirby?" Makato handed over four boxed gifts with name tags on it. “I want to repay them for their kindness. But I’m not so sure on where they are. . . This place is so big after all.”

"Uh, yea! Sure, no problem. . . " A cloud of depression rained above Roy as he left her room. ' _ Damn them all! Why are they getting chocolate and not me?' _

"Thank you so much!” Makato thanked him on his way out. 

Out in the hallway, he was able to give Link and Kirby their boxed chocolate, leaving Marth and Ike left. Roy frowned at the two red boxes, hoping to get a taste. "This is so unfair. I went on a deadly-ass mission while those two hooligans feast themselves to chocolate. They don’t deserve it. . . I do! Roy needs the calories from his hard work. I’ll just give them a different gift.”

**(oOoOoOo)**

"There you guys are!" Roy waved at Marth and Ike as he walked into their room. “Missed me! Because I sure would!”

Marth stopped polishing his Falchion and Ike cracked his eyes wide from his afternoon nap. 

"Welcome back, Roy.” Marth greeted. “How was your mission? Finally understand what it means to be in debt for so long?” 

“Yep! Never stay in debt!” Roy then threw two red boxed gifts at the two swordsmen. “Delivery from the new girl."

Marth saw the box and his eyes glimmered. "Wow, a gift for us? How kind of her."

Ike lifted the box up in the air. “We saved her life, that’s why.” 

"Oh. . . you saved her life? Well, that’s nice. . . Hehehe. Gotta blast!" Roy waved them out and sprinted out of their room. 

"What’s in here? Chocolate?" Marth untied the red ribbon and lifted the lid. The moment he did, a cream pie shot his face, as cream splattered everywhere on his Falchion and bed. 

“What the?” Ike burst out a laugh from the pie gag. Marth wiped the cream from his eyes and looked at the bottom of the box, seeing Roy’s handwriting on a sticky note. 

_ ‘MY CHOCOLATE. YOU DON’T EVEN DESERVE IT!’  _

Ike walked up to Marth, scooping the cream that glued to his hair and licked it. “Well, what a surprise. I had a feeling she would hate you.” 

Marth let out a sarcastic laugh. “Maybe your gift is different. Go ahead, Ike. Open it.” 

“I shall-” Ike ripped out the red ribbon and opened it, receiving the same pie to the face gag. 

“Bastard. You knew. . .” Ike growled, wiping the cream from his eyes.

“Of course, Roy did it. As it literally said on the sticky note. He ate our real gifts.” Marth said.

"How cheesy can his redhead get? Wait till I-!" Ike grabbed his Ragnell and gave it a 90-degree bend.

"Uhh, Ike your sword-" Marth pointed.

"Shit.” 

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please comment. :3**


	3. Secrets

**Chapter 3: Secrets**

**Dinner Time**

The table was set, and the food was ready. Peach held a microphone toward her lips, ready to announce dinner to all of the Smashers.

"Good evening, everyone! Dinner is ready, so come to the dining room immediately or your food is going to get cold. And today's meal is a nice, hot cheesesteak with fries. Plenty for everyone to enjoy!"

Many of the Smashers came rushing to the dining room once they heard the news. Since Kirby was already at the dining table, he helped himself with at least two hundred of the cheesesteaks stacked as towers and a bucket load of fries. 

Link and Zelda planned to eat soon after they constructed some research on the new girl that appeared in the Smash Mansion. "Makato is quite a unique girl. . . I don't think she's just a regular person who makes potions. It takes more than that. . ." Zelda said, typing on the computer. 

Link nodded to her response. “I agree. Let’s see if she appears on Google.” 

Zelda entered Makato’s name on the search bar and was able to find all sorts of information. 

"Wow, surprisingly easy. . ." Zelda smiled. She clicked on the first link on the website that said,  _ “Makoto Oh’s!”. _

“What the? This is just a Cereal Brand. . . And her name’s not Makoto.” Link sweatdropped. 

“Oof. . .” Zelda sighed. “We don’t even know her last name. . .” Zelda typed on the search bar,  _ “Makato, the girl that makes potions”, _ and pressed enter. Once she did, less than twenty results appeared on Google.

“Aye! You did it!” Link patted Zelda’s shoulder.

After looking through many websites, Zelda came across a website that read, “The Tachibana Family.” 

“This is the last link. . .” Zelda said, hovering her mouse toward the link. Once she clicked on it, the link took her to a black page with a golden title on the top that read,  _ “The Tachibana Family: The Royal Blood of Magic.”  _

Link and Zelda glanced at each other, as sweat dripped from their cheeks. 

“Royal Blood of Magic? What does that mean?” Link murmured. 

Zelda shrugged and continued to scroll down the page until she came across the background of the Tachibana Family.  _ "The Tachibana Family: The Royal Blood of Magic. For many generations, the Tachibanas are one of the most powerful wizards to obtain magic through genetics. Whether it be fire, water, earth, light, dark, etc. Every Tachibana is considered royalty. King, Queen, Prince, or Princess. The rarest of magics that can be brought upon a Tachibana can be the power of the brain, which can result in potion making, healing spells, mind control spells, and many more.” _

Zelda continued to scroll more of the page. 

_ “The Golden Flower is a rare plant that has the power to block and/or weaken a Tachibana’s magic only through the month of May every year. Taking advantage of that month can mean taking the power of a Tachibana for yourself. . . As they are royal wizards, they are royal with a high price on them. . .” _ The text grew chilling as she continued to scroll down. 

_ “Capture them. Torture them. Kill them. Sell them. Coming across a Tachibana is the same thing as coming across an open bag of gold. . . Whatever it takes. The most powerful and rare wizard amongst them all is a Tachibana that makes potions. . . Makato. . . Tachibana. . . is one of the few. The Princess of Potions.” _

“This website is definitely exposing the secret. . . Are you sure we should be reading this?” Link said. 

“I just hope nobody hears about this website. . . This website doesn’t sound friendly toward the end. . . As if they want her for an evil purpose.” 

"I know. Hey, on the bottom right corner on the screen. It says something about a reward. . .” Link pointed.

"Huh? Oh, I see it." Zelda clicked on the word  _ reward _ that was colored yellow. Makato’s picture was right next to the information about the reward. 

_ “Wanted: Makato Tachibana: Alive. Where: Maple Forest. When: The month of May of the Golden Flower. Reward: five crates filled with gold bars. . .?!”  _

“Whoa! We could be rich and buy a house and-!” Link paused on his excitement when he noticed Zelda piercing at him with her glare. 

“K-kidding obviously!” Link cracked a laugh. 

“Good, because that wasn’t funny,” Zelda said. “Whoever wrote this wants her. And they’re willing to put a price on her. I’m sure Makato has no idea who wrote this. We can’t tell anybody about this, nor Makato.”

In a different part of the mansion, while everyone ate dinner, Ganondorf and Bowser smirked at each other when they came across the same website that Zelda and Link went on. 

“Eavesdropping is as simple as winning the lottery.” Ganondorf chuckled in a dark tone. 

“And when was the last time you won the lottery?” Bowser said.

“Shut it!” 

**(oOoOoOo)**

**10:00 PM**

After dinner, some of the Smashers were sleeping, others were playing video games. Some of them had their own things to do. Roy tap-danced his way down the hallway, feasting on the last few bits of chocolate from Marth and Ike’s present.

"Yum, yum, yum! This chocolate is better than my grades! Too bad Marth and Ike couldn’t try it."

"So you did enjoy my chocolate. I hope you enjoy this." A voice said from a close distance.

"Huh? Wait! Who's there?" Roy stopped moving and grooving and searched the hallway.

Just when he turned around, a wooden mallet appeared right for his face, knocking him out head-on. 

Marth held the mallet in his hand as he placed it on his shoulder. "Well Ike, revenge has been spoken?" 

Ike nodded, standing beside him. "We can't just leave his body here or everyone will think we murdered him. Or worse, we might get forced to eat a gallon of mayonnaise. . ." Ike’s face went green at the instant.

"No, no, no! That’s not going to happen again! My stomach couldn’t handle that much mayo. . .”

“And my asshole was burning all night. . .” 

“Ugh, Ike. TMI? If we want to avoid that, I say we leave him in the pool." Marth suggested.

"Good idea."

Executing their plan, Marth held onto Roy’s arms as Ike grabbed hold of his legs, making their journey to the large backyard and into the pool.

“Nice!” Marth and Ike high-fived each other with their successful plan. Roy floated on the water with arms and legs spread apart with a large bump on his forehead.

"Anyways, good night, Ike. . ." Marth yawned, walking back in the mansion. Ike followed Marth inside the mansion and stopped his footsteps. 

“Hmm. . . I wonder what she’s up to?” 

**(oOoOoOo)**

As most Smashers fell asleep at the midnight hour, Ike slipped out of his room and tiptoed in the dark night of the hallway where everyone’s rooms were door-to-door. Just as he passed Sonic’s room, his heart began to race.

"Just a few more steps. . . And then. . ."

"Ike." 

“I’m not sneaking into Makato’s room, I swear!” Ike froze in position. 

“What?” 

“Huh?” Ike turned to the voice, seeing Lucario in a yoga position of the tree. Ike relaxed his shoulders a bit, knowing Lucario isn’t the type to snitch and tell. 

Ike twitched a little bit and waved a bit, forcing a grin. “H-hey! W-what’s up and cooking my b-blue raccoon? Isn’t it. . . you know? A little late?"

Lucario tilted his head. "You should know me by now that yoga at midnight is a hobby for me. I thought you heard me the first time when you passed by me. And what was that about sneaking into Makato’s room?"

“Sneaking into Makato’s room? You heard wrong! I. . . said Ma. . . Marco!” Ike splatted out. “I’m going to sneak into Marco’s room.” 

“Nobody’s named Marco.” 

“How do you know? That’s why I’m here. . .” Sweat rained from the mercenary’s hair. Lucario relaxed out of his tree pose and picked up his yoga mat. “You know what? While you look for. . .  _ Marco _ , I think I’ll call it a night and head for bed. . .” 

“Yeah. You go do that. Don’t let the Marcos bite.” 

Lucario left Ike in the middle of the hallway, and Ike let out a heavy sigh. “Finally. . .”

With a few steps, Ike made it to Makato’s door. “Maybe I can make up an excuse and ask for a Marco potion. . .” Ike held onto the knob and opened the door inch by inch. The room was pitch black, with only the light of the moon shining through the window. 

Ike closed the door, as his heart pumped out from his chest with more power and force. He started with a few steps toward the bed. Slowly but surely, he made it to Makato. 

“Leave me alone. . .!” 

Ike cupped his mouth to keep his fear in, thinking he woke her up. Makato repeated the same words over and over again. Every few seconds, she twisted and turned her body. 

_ ‘Leave me alone? A fan of Michael Jackson? No. . . that can’t be. Probably a nightmare about Marth’s gender reveal. All jokes aside, she looks like she’s in pain. . .’  _ He noticed the unpleasant look of pain upon her face as she was asleep.

“Grrr. . .” 

_ ‘Wait, what was that?’ _ Ike got up from his knees and turned his head toward the corner of the room, seeing a miniature round bed and a pet bowl. He walked to the corner, seeing a small, ball-shaped, fluffy light bluebird; a yellow beak and large blue eyes.

“Oh, now she got birds growling like dogs. Not even a threat.” Ike scoffed, as he put his hand out to the bird. 

The bird glared at Ike’s hand and thrust its sharp beak right at Ike’s palm. 

Tom’s scream was somehow channeled to Ike’s throat from the devastating pain. “AHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU SON OF A BITCH!!” 

"W-who’s there?!" 

By the time Ike had the bird in his hand Makato was awake as she held the blanket up to her chin. Makato turned on the night lamp that shined a yellow color, revealing the mercenary in his blue pajamas.

“Ike? What. . . are you doing here. . .?!” 

"It’s not what it looks like! I heard. . . um. . . shouting! Yeah, I heard some shouting as I was getting a glass of water. It sounded like it was coming from your room so I came to investigate it. But this bird thought I was a predator and stabbed my hand so. . . Just wanted to see how you were doing! Not a pervert or anything. Don’t call the cops. . . Please.”

Makato collected herself, rubbing her eyes before lowering the blanket. "Oh my, I must be talking in my sleep again. . . It's okay Miru, he wasn't trespassing. He was concerned." 

The bird glared at Ike before snuggling its feathers, drifting to sleep. Ike released the bird and set it back on its bed. 

“I should be fine now. . .” Makato said. “Thank you for your concern.”

“Mind if I ask what were you dreaming about?" Ike asked, taking little steps toward her. 

Makato stared at Ike, curling her lips. "Um. . .” 

“I think you’ll feel a lot better if you tell someone about it,” Ike said. 

“Well, you see. . . I had a dream about my ex-boyfriend.” 

“Your what?” 

Makato looked at him with a frown. “Yes, I had a boyfriend before coming here. His name was Mikoru. . . and he lived in my village called Niho. I had a dream that he was chasing me with an army of monsters. He only wanted two things: marriage and my power to make potions. But, you see. . .” Makato clenched her fist. “I can’t love him the way I used to because he hurt me. . . many times. I don’t know what happened to him before. He was so kind and nice, but then. . . after that. . . he became a new person coated in evil.” 

Ike listened without a word, watching her eyes watering. 

Makato looked down at her wrist. “There was one time when he broke my wrist because I refused to be with him. And there were times when he tried to force himself upon me. I was. . . so scared.” Her voice croaked from the painful memories as she gulped. “So terrified of his evil ways. When I received the invitation to join Super Smash Bros Brawl, I was so happy. I thought it would be a place for me to run away from my problems. . . but even in my dreams, he. . . he still comes to hurt me. . . I can’t take it anymore. . .!” 

“It’s okay, Makato.” Ike then laid his hand on her own under the blankets. “You don’t have to worry anymore. I’ll be there for you.” 

“Ike. . .” 

Ike then pulled her in for an embrace. Makato closed her eyes, wrapping her hands around his body, taking his warmness in. 

“There’s one thing I don’t get about this Mikoru guy. . .” Ike said, still holding her. “Why is he so obsessed about your potions? Can’t he just ask some witch to make him some?” 

“That’s a good question. . . Maybe it’s because. . . I’m the Princess of Potions."

Ike stopped hugging as he pulled out from the embrace. "A Princess?”

“Yes. My potions are 99.9% accurate amongst any others that people come across. And many recipes I know just come into my head. . . Too much that I had to make a potion book in a language that most people wouldn’t understand.” 

“Do you test them on yourself? Or you just know it would work?” Ike asked. 

“I have a friend named Miru. We’ve been friends since childhood and he agreed to be my guinea pig. He’s the little bird you saw there. Regardless of his appearance, he’s actually a human.” Makato pointed to the corner of the room where the little bird slept.

“I almost wanted to strangle him. . .” Ike murmured. 

“What I’m working on is a potion that’ll turn himself back to the way he was. I didn’t want to use a human potion, I wanted to create a potion that’ll turn even animals back to the way they were. But I’m missing a vital ingredient. . ."

"What is it?"

"A blue. . . hedgehog." 

Awkward silence filled the room and Ike’s face went pale. 

"A blue hedgehog?!"

"Yes, a blue hedgehog. It has to be a blue hedgehog, not an ordinary one. I remember when I was at a young age, collecting rocks and flowers, I came across a wild boar. And then out of nowhere, a blue talking hedgehog came and knocked it out with its feet. I thanked him and plucked a quill from his back without him noticing. I think I accidentally mixed his quill with a potion that I was working on. I let Miru drink it, and he was back to himself! I was quite surprised!” Makato smiled. “I had a feeling, if I get more of his quills, I can create the potion for Miru.” 

_ ‘Sonic, my guy. You’re about to be an ingredient for a potion.’  _ Ike thought to himself.

“There are many strange creatures here, so I think I’ll have the opportunity to find this blue hedgehog again. What do you think?” 

"Lucky for you Princess Makato, we happened to have a blue hedgehog that lives here. And he goes by Sonic."

Makato’s eyes lit up. "Sonic! So that’s his name! What great news! Do you think you can get him for me?"

"Uh. . . yeah! Consider it done." Ike forced a smile upon his face with a peace sign.

A yawn escaped from her lips as she rubbed her eyes. “You know. . . talking to you really helped. Thank you for coming. . .” Makato said. “I think I won’t have any nightmares after this. . .” 

“Great to hear. . . Well, I should get going, so you can catch your Z’s.” As Ike was about to leave her bedside, Makato held onto his sleeve. 

“Wait. . .” Makato blushed. “Can you, um. . . stay? Until I fall asleep? Just for the night. Your embrace. . . it’s so warm. . . and comforting.” 

Ike sat on her bed and pulled her into another hug. “Sure thing. . .” 

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Till Next time! :3**


End file.
